Spiker and Sponge are back/Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others vouch for James
Here is how Spiker and Sponge's last encounter was made in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Suddenly, the oozing peach juice started dripping out of nowhere. Officer: (looks up) What the? Miss Kitty Mouse: How do you suppose we get ourselves and the peach down to the ground? As they think of a way, the little girls spotted them through the telescope. Little Girl: Officer! (pointing up) There's a boy up there! Officer: What? A boy? (making a phone communication) Mabel, we got us a huge, unidentified object here. Mabel: What's it look like? Officer: Round, fuzzy. It looks sorta like a giant fruit or something. Mabel: Well, what is it? Officer: I don't know what it is! Just send us the biggest crane in New York! So, they brought out a huge crane to bring down the giant peach from the top of a skyscraper. James Henry Trotter: Please, Sir. How do I get to the Empire State Building? Construction Worker: You're on top of it, Kid. James Henry Trotter: We made it! (realized) Well, some of us made it. Bianca: Now, don't worry, James. I'm sure Mickey and the others will make it. James Henry Trotter: I hope you're right, Bianca. Construction Worker: Hang on. Abigail: Here we go. Crysta: I hope Mickey and the others are okay. Along the way down, the giant peach along with James, Jiminy and the others are being brought down. James Henry Trotter: Have you seen any big bugs tonight? Construction Worker: Big bugs? How big? Soon, the police cabs came just intimate along with the firetrucks. James Henry Trotter: I hope they're all right. Jacquimo: They will be, James, Mickey Mouse always keeps all of his friends together. At last, the giant peach had been landed on the cab of the tuck. Construction Worker: Don't worry, Kid. You'll be all right. Firefighter: Come on, Sonny. Don't be afraid, now. I got ya. So, James was brought down with Jiminy and the others following them down the ladder. Basil of Baker Street: Come on, we must make sure James is happy in New York. Miss Kitty Mouse: I hope we're to too late. Then, three story searchers came up to James. Photographer #1: (has his camera on) Where you from? Photographer #2: Why you here? Photographer #3: Who? Photographer #1: What? Photographer #2: Where? Photographer #3: When? Officer: Hold your fire, Fellas! He's just a kid, for Pete's sake. Firefighter: Here. I got you now. Officer: It's okay, Little Guy. Nobody's going to hurt ya. Just then, James' Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker arrived by driving their destroyed vehicle through the ocean. Timothy Q. Mouse: Except for Spiker and Sponge! James Henry Trotter: No...! How did they get here? Jiminy Cricket: Oh my, they had to be that crazier to drive through the ocean. Jake: Crazy Yank, you've got to be kidding me! Aunt Sponge: (startled and got the crab off of her) Hello, Little angel. Aunt Spiker: So kind of you to look after our little lost lamb. Officer: Who are you? Aunt Spiker: We are the boy's legal guardians. Aunt Sponge: And we've missed him so much. Aunt Spiker: So we'll just take him home now. Aunt Sponge: And the peach, of course. We're taking that as well. Officer: Well, wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait. Back up. You mean to tell me that this thing is a peach? Aunt Spiker: It's not "a peach." It's our peach. Aunt Sponge: Our peach. Aunt Spiker: Show him, Spongy. Aunt Sponge: Yes. Just as Sponge showed the picture, Jiminy and the others has to help James. Jiminy Cricket: Don't worry, James. We'll help you. James Henry Trotter: But how? They just reached all the way to New York as well. Bernard: Just remember, James, don't let your aunts make you go back. Cornelius: We've made it to New York together, we're all here for you. Basil of Baker Street: He's right, My lad. It's time you put your foot down, and stand up for yourself. James Henry Trotter: But I... Jake: Relax, Mate. We got this, you take the stand, we'll do the rest. As he winked, Jiminy and the others had to spread out to vouch for him. Officer: Looks like it's their peach all right. Aunt Spiker: Yes, yes and we're very proud of it. Aunt Sponge: We're going to be in the record books. James Henry Trotter: It's not their peach, the old man gave the green things to me. That's what made it grow. Aunt Sponge: How dare you disagree with us! Aunt Spiker: Patience, Sister. Remember his condition. Officer: His condition? Aunt Sponge: He's a chronic liar. Aunt Spiker: Sad, really. He needs his treatment. Aunt Sponge: Well, that's why we're here to bring him home. So you come here with us, eh, Lovey! James Henry Trotter: (keeping away form his aunts) I'm not the one who's lying. They are! Aunt Spiker: As you can see, Officer, it is urgent that you release him to us immediately. Magic Man: (from behind the crowds) Let the boy speak! Russell: Yeah! Let him speak! Timothy Q. Mouse: He's right! Basil of Baker Street: Yes, let the boy speak! Bernard: Hear him out! Miss Kitty Mouse: Listen to him! Chairmouse: What's all this? (realized as Jake clears his throat and points to James) Oh, of course! (to the crowd) Listen to the lad! So, the whole crowd begins to vouch for James as Jiminy and the others has. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225